cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Was Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Taylor residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Mickey Mouse and Melody were supposed to be getting Olivia from her home as a favor from Naveen, but were distracted because Melody had been playing video games and cd roms and Mickey had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Melody as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Mickey as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Melody with a glare. She went back to her game and Mickey ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Olivia slammed the door hard and glared at Mickey and Melody. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Mickey noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Mickey, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hello." said Naveen, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Olivia, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet, Daddy." said Olivia, shivering with tears. Naveen gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Mickey and Melody, who did not notice him. "Mickey! Melody!" he shouted. Mickey and Melody did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Mickey. "Hey!" said Mickey as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Melody gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Naveen gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Olivia." Olivia nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Melody. Naveen rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Olivia! "Shh!" Naveen shooshed her. He looked back at Mickey and Melody. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Olivia's home, but were NOT too busy to play video games and cd roms all day..." "Melody..." Mickey said, scowling at Melody. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Naveen finished. "Mickey!" Melody snapped, glaring at Mickey. "I keep telling you they are bad people, Daddy!" said Olivia. "Well," said Naveen, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Mickey grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games and cd roms we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Melody. "Good. I'm glad you're understanding your mistakes. Both of you, go upstairs. You guys are grounded for two weeks." "You are as evil as Dr Faciler!!" shouted Melody angrily. "Both of you apologize to Olivia and go upstairs." said Naveen sternly. Mickey and Melody had no choice. Before they passed Olivia, they stopped. "Sorry." said Mickey. "I'm sorry." said Melody. Olivia said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at Mickey and Melody. Mickey and Melody proceeded to their rooms in shame, where Mickey's good friends, Goofy, and Donald Duck, and Melody's good friends, Dash and Tipo, were waiting for them. "Olivia Emily Grace Taylor Flaversham," said Naveen. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Olivia nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Was Wet